


Love never ages

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is worried that his age is showing... Ray has a fun solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love never ages

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the lateness of all of this but I needed that break.
> 
> Bitches, I am back and be prepared for a flood of fics to make up for my absence.
> 
> I love you and appreciate all of your prompts - 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Joel muttered to himself in the mirror. It was a habit of his to check himself out every morning. The fans and his friends might joke that Joel never aged but they simply did not see him the way that he did. Every time Joel looked in the mirror he caught a new wrinkle or larger bags under his eyes. He hated to admit that he was getting old but time always claimed her victim. This however was not what Joel wanted to see. He never wanted to see any of the horrible aging effects that he noticed but this was the worst thing on his list. It was a grey hair. It was a nasty, disgusting intruder that had no place in Joel’s beautiful and thick brown locks. This was not on. Joel was not prepared for this and he did not take kindly to what age had done to him. He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum just like a child of which he was no longer. Joel was about to tear the grey strand from his head when the bathroom door opened

 

 

Ray looked at Joel with a disgruntled frown. He had his left eye squeezed shut as he attempted to block out the bright bathroom light. His boxers hung low upon his hips and Ray wore nothing else except for a pair of Joel’s socks that went way up past his calves. His glasses hung from the hand that wasn’t currently rubbing the sleep from his eyelashes. Joel turned to look at his boyfriend in distress. Ray was not deterred by the look he was given. It was one that he was awfully familiar with. His boyfriend was stressed at least ninety percent of the time. This was their normal morning routine. Joel woke up early, stressed himself out and had a freak out in the bathroom. Then Ray would come in, all sleepy and cute, before saving his boyfriend from himself. Today however Ray wasn’t prepared for the curve ball that Joel was about to throw at him.

 

 

“What’s wrong this morning?” Ray asked sleepily. He moseyed his way into the bathroom and nudged Joel away from the mirror. Joel’s eyes looked like they were about to pop. Ray paid him no mind as Joel reached into his hair and pulled the strand that Ray had yet to notice.

“This!” Joel cried dramatically. He held the silver strand of hair directly in front of Ray’s face. Ray had his toothbrush in his mouth and yet he still managed to look as unimpressed as ever.

“Oh no,” Ray spoke around his toothpaste, “it’s a hair.” He said. Joel huffed loudly. His boyfriend simply would not get it. He was too young. There were years between Ray and his first grey hair.

“Ray, where there is one there is always another. I am going to go grey.” Joel seethed.

“That’s fine, I bet you’d rock the salt and pepper look.” Ray replied nonchalantly after he’d spat the toothpaste away. It was the wrong thing to say.

 

 

“Ray, I am too young to rock the salt and pepper look!” Joel wailed. Ray laughed. His boyfriend was so ridiculously dramatic. He turned in the small and cramped bathroom to face the man that he loved. Joel pouted down at him. He looked too much like a cute little puppy for Ray to do anything but stand upon his toes and kiss him. Joel squeaked into his mouth and held Ray for a kiss much longer than what Ray had anticipated. Joel simply needed the reassurance.

“What am I going to do?” Joel whined. Ray shrugged. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Joel’s hair. Ray looked in thought before he decided on his next words.

“Well, if it really bothers you… we could dye your hair?” Ray suggested. At first, Joel was almost appalled. Dye his hair? He was a handsome older man, not some desperate cougar and yet…

“I don’t want to dye my hair some crazy colour… but a brown but might do?” Joel half agreed. He just didn’t want to look old.

 

 

It was an insecurity that had been heightened since he’d started dating Ray. Sometimes it felt that Ray could be his child rather than his boyfriend. Joel knew that that wasn’t realistic and that it wasn’t something that Ray was bothered by. It was just Joel and his incessant need to stress about something. He’d seen some comments online that had validated his insecurities and every time that Joel had thrown a fit about it Ray had come to his rescue. Joel without Ray would be a real damn mess. Joel thanked the world for Ray every day that they had been together. Ray watched as his boyfriend sort of fell into his own little headspace and he didn’t hesitate to yank him out of it. Quite literally. Joel jumped as Ray tugged on the hem of his shirt.

“So we’ll go to the store, grab some hair dye and dye your hair tonight yeah?” Ray hummed.

“That sounds good.” Joel nodded. Ray smirked.

“So green it is?” Ray joked. Joel shook his head.

“We’re only getting brown dye.” Joel warned. Ray giggled when Joel bopped his nose with his finger.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The trip to the store had been tense. Joel was very conscious of the people around them. He shied away from the hair dye aisle at first until Ray grew tired of his antics. Joel watched in horror as Ray marched straight into the hair dye aisle. He did catch a few odd looks from the old women who were trying to get rid of their grey hairs. Ray was undeterred and he grabbed the box that looked most like his boyfriend’s hair. Ray didn’t even need a reference. He had seen those beautiful brown locks from every angle. He did not have to compare the box’s ‘after’ colour to his boyfriend to know that it was the right one. Joel was in shock as the box was shoved into his hand. Ray smirked at him.

“Are you ready smother your age?” Ray teased as he walked towards the cashiers. Joel rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so childish at times.

“I’m ready to smother you.” He retaliated. Ray laughed and didn’t bother to say anything else.

 

 

When they returned home, Joel’s nerves had yet to calm. He was shaking his feet as he sat in the bathroom. The toilet seat was ceramic and certainly not comfortable. Ray was taking too long mixing the dye together and Joel hated the way the rubber gloves sounded.

“Can we hurry this up, please?” Joel whined. He’d be much more comfortable on his couch. Ray rolled his eyes and glanced one last time at the instructions.

“Oh shut up, would you rather I shaved your head?” Ray threatened. Joel shook his head. He would much rather salt and pepper hair than no hair at all. Ray smirked. “Okay then, get ready – Barbara told me that dye was cold.” Ray warned before he squirted the mixture onto his head. Joel almost shrieked at the icy feeling that he felt.

“Holy shit, she was not lying.” Joel cursed. Ray laughed.

“Suck it up old man.” Ray told him. Joel did as he was told and kept his mouth shut.

 

 

By the end of it Joel looked as though a dog had taken a dump upon his head. Ray was attempting not to laugh as Joel frowned at himself in the mirror.

“This looks disgusting.” Joel scoffed. Ray shook his head.

“No, no – you look absolutely wonderful.” Ray insisted. Joel rolled his eyes at him.

“How long does this have to be on my head?” Joel whined. He wanted this off and he wanted it off now. Ray started to run the sink and gestured for Joel to come forward.

“Sir, your hair has been cooked long enough.” Ray said in an official tone of voice. Joel finally let himself laugh at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness.

“Are you going to eat me after?” Joel teased. Ray grinned widely.

“Definitely.” Ray replied. Joel simply could not wait.

 

 

When all the dye had been rinsed out, Joel admired himself in the mirror for the second time that day. For once he was quite pleased with what he saw… especially the young man that stood smiling behind him. Joel returned the sentiment and drew himself away from his own reflection. Ray was shocked when Joel placed his hands upon his shoulders and smiled once again before pulling him into a hug. He giggled into Joel’s chest as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

“Beautiful.” Joel whispered and he certainly wasn’t talking about himself.


End file.
